maid or mom?
by yunjaessi
Summary: Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan anehnya ia tidak mempunyai istri. ditengah kesulitannya menjadi seorang single parent ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya yang kian hari semakin maju. lets into the story [boyxboy, yaoi, yunjae, yoosu, babymin, homin, dbsk, tvxq, family, drama, in progress]
1. Chapter 1

**Maid or Mom?**

**by**

**Agnes Raisya **

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child **

****a.k.a****

****Taorisyunjaessi****

**cast :**

**-Jung Yunho **

**-Kim Jaejoong **

**-Shim (Jung) Changmin **

**-Park Yoochun **

**-Kim Junsu **

**slight cast : **

**-Choi Minho **

**-Hwang miyoung **

**[slight cast lainnya akan muncul disaat yang dibutuhkan :3]**

**main pairing : yunjae , yoosu , minfood (?) **

**rating : T **

**warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary , mpreg! **

**genre : family , ?**

**desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents**

**summary : Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan anehnya ia tidak mempunyai istri. ditengah kesulitannya menjadi seorang single parent ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya yang kian hari semakin maju. lets into the story **

**AN : Dont like? dont read. **

** Ini bukan murni ide saya sih tapi ide dasarnya ngambil dari ff lain '-' udah lupa judulnya apa : sebenernya masih banyak ide-ide ff dikepala, cuman ngetiknya aja males -_- btw~ ff ini biar readers pada ga bosen sama ff yg "what happend in school?" itu. ya maklum lah, author jadi-jadian, judul ama cerita ga sejalan *gelindingan* oke~ langsung aja yeee :3**

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua bermotif seperti akar pohon yang bertinggi sekitar 2,5 meter itu diketuk oleh sebuah tangan mungil di pagi hari yang bisa dibilang kurang sedikit bersahabat saat ini.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

tangan mungil itu masih terus mengetuk pintu yang berukuran kurang lebih 3 kali dari tinggi badannya, dengan wajah yang kesal, pemilik dari tangan mungil itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keras

"APPA!" teriak si pemilik tangan mungil tersebut dengan suara khas anak-anak yang sedang marah

"YAA! APPA!" dengan kesal bocah tadi berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, karena dia sudah mengetuk pintu itu puluha kali tetapi orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut tidak terusik sama sekali, bahkan ia telah berteriak dengan saura keras tetap saja seseorang yagn ebradad didalam kamar tersebut tidur seperti beruang.

**CEKLEK**

pintu yang telah menajdi musuh bebuyutannya itu akhirnya terbuka juga sengan perjuangan yang sangat keras, bocah tadi langsung berlari dan melompat menaiki kasur king size yang ada di kamar tersebut

"appaa..." panggil bocah tadi pada seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi terlentang. bocah tadi menaiki perut namja itu dan duduk di sana dengan santainya

"appaaa.. ppali iloena.." ujar bocah imut ini dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut

"umm.." gumam namja yang lebih tua ini

"ish.. appa.. ini sudah jam 06.30" ujar bocah tadi dengan santai

"baru jam 06.30 min.." gerutu namja tampan ini

**TIK TOK TIK TOK**

beberapa detik terasa hening bagi bocah yang dipaggil 'min' oleh namja tampan ini.

"MWO?!" setelah sadar apa yang bocah imut tadi katakan namja tampan ini langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur membuat sang bocah terhentak kebelakang

"Aishh appoyo.." rengek bocah imut ini

"Jung Changmin?! kenapa baru bilang sudah jam setengah 7 huh?" kesal namja tampan yang melihat 'anaknya' duduk dikasur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bersalah

"aku sudah menggedol-gedol pintu appa.. tapi appa tidak bangun juga.." kesal bocah imut yang ternyata bernama changmin ini

"aish... arraseo.. mianhae.." namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appanya changmin ini merasa bersalah karena telah membentak putra semata wayangnya

"kau mandi sana.. yoochun ahjussi akan mengantarmu ne jagoan.." ujar yunho santai dan beranjak dari kasurnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengacak-acak rambut anak kesayangannya itu , raut wajah changmin berubah kesal, lagi-lagi appanya tidak mengantarkannya ke taman bermain atau sekolah tknya

"min mau appa yang antel min cekolah.." gumam bocah imut ini pelan. yunho membalikan badannya menghadap sang anak, ia merasa bersalah karena ia terlalu sibuk di kantor sehingga tidak emmberikan perhatian yang seharusnya pada jagoannya..

"hh.. kenapa tiba-tiba min mau app ayang antar hmm?" tanya yunho yang kembali duduk di kasurnya, menatap wajah sang anak yang kini tengah ditekuk kesal...

"hali ini kan hali peltama min macuk tk appa.. min mau cepelti temen-temen min, diantel cekolah cama appa.." ujar changmin kesal, ia memeluk boneka dinosaurusnya erat-erat

"umm.. arraseo.. appa antar min ne?" yunho akhirnya mengalah, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika hari ini hari pertama anaknya masuk ke sekolah tk.. ia merasa sangat bersalah, 'aku akan sering meluangkan waktu untuk minnie mulai sekarang' ujar yunho dalam hatinya

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

waktu menunjukan pukul 07.00, sudah saatnya bagi yunho dan changmin memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing, hari ini dengan bangga changmin mengenakan seragam kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan celana kotak-kotak yang berwarna kuning serta sebuah sepatu bewarna putih dengan membawa sebuah tas bergambar iron man, bocah imut ini menggandeng tangan sang ayah.

penampilan yunho tak kalah imut *coret* tampan dari sang anak , yunho kini mengenakan celana dan sepatu hitam kemeja berwarna putih dan jas yang berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat elegan jika ia yang memakainya, dan juga rambut coklat kehitamannya menambah kesansempurna pada dirinya. kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari apartement dan turun menggunakan lift ke parkiran dimana mobil yunho berada

(bayangin aja rambut yunho jabrik jabrik gitu.. terus rambut changmin kyk di mirotic yea)

SKIP TIME

yunho masuk kedalam mobil lamborgini hitamnya dengan plat nomor 0206, kini mobil hitam itu berjalan menyusuri kota seoul di pagi hari, yunho melikir jam, sekarang sudah pukul 07.15 changmin dan dirinya akan telat jika ia terus bersantai-santai

BRUMM

mobil mewah tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena jalanan masih sepi di pagi hari, sehingga mengurangi terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan

CKIIITT

yunho memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah gedung berwarna-warni dengan gerbang yang berwarna merah, di gedung tersebut bertulisan "DONGBANG PRIMARY SCHOOL" dengan tulisan yang juga berwarna-warni.

"min...min.." yunho menoel-noel pipi changmin pelan, sepertinya jagoannya kini sedang tertidur lelap

"..." bocah imut ini masih saja diam

"changminnieee.." panggil yunho pelan

"ummm?" jawab changmin singkat

"kita sudah sampai.." yunho mengacak-acak rambut changmin

"mwo?" seketika changmin membelalakan matanya kaget

"waeyoo?" tanya yunho heran

"cepat cekali campainya.." ujar changmin polos

"kau tertidur, jelas saja cepat.." ujar yunho sambil menahan tawanya "kka.. kau turun ne? appa mau berangkat ke kantor dulu.." lanjut yunho

"uh..." tiba-tiba changmin menekuk wajah tampannya

"kau kenapa min?" tanya yunho bingung

changmin hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil , dimana seorang ibu sedang merapikan baju anaknya dan menggandeng tangan sang anak lalu masuk ke salah satu kelas di dalam gedung itu, yunho mengikuti arah pandangan changmin, dia baru mengerti sekarang apa mau changmin.

"kau mau appa mengantarmu heum?" tanya yunho lembut

"ne appa.." ujar changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar

"arraseo arraseo.. aigoo.." yunho mengacak-acak kembali rambut changmin sbeleum ia membuka pintu mobilnya, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir hatinya

CEKLEK

pintu mobil lamborgini hitam itu terbuka, sebelumnya mobil yunho banyak dipandangi oleh orang-orang, maklum tidak semua orang mampu membeli mobil lamborgini ini, ada yang mampu tapi mereka pasti memikir berulang-ulang, untuk apa membeli mobil semahal ini, jika ada orang yang mampu membeli mobil ini tanpa pikir panjang, maka kemungkinan besar orang tersebut adalah directur atau seorang boss besar, seperti yunho tentunya.

setelah yunho keluar dari mobilnya, banyak mata-mata yang memandanginya dengan tatapn heran, kagum, bingung, bahkan ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, tapi yunho mengacuhkan itu semua, ia beralih ke pintu changmin dan membukakan pintu untuk bocah berpipi gembul ini. kemudian ia meggandeng tangan changmin dan berjalan melewati gerbang merah tersebut

"omo.. siapa dia?"

"bukankah itu directur jung?"

"lihat mobilnya.. aigooo.."

"anaknya lucu sekali..."

"tampannya.."

yunho terus mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti itu, ia memasang wajah dinginnya, wajah yang berbeda ketika ia berhadapan dengan changmin atau orang-orang yang ia kenal dan dekat dengannya

"appa?" panggil changmin, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap yunho

HUP

kemudian yunho menggendong changmin dan berjalan menuju kelas yang sudah ditentukan oleh kepala sekolah untuk jagoannya.

"apa appa kenal meleka cemua?" tanya changmin polos, ia melihat banyak orang-orang yang melihat kearah ia dan appanya

"anniyo min.." ujar yunho santai

"tapi kenapa meleka menatap kita cepelti itu?" tanya changmin bingung

"biarkan saja.. mungkin merak ingin kenal dengan kita.." kata yunho

"ummh.. allaceo.." changmin hannya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan dan memeluk leher yunho

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

"annyeonghaseyo..." sapa seseorang yang bersuara seperti lumba-lumba yang kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas changmin saat ini. orang ini membungkukan badannya sedikit pada yunho dan changmin

"nee.. annyeonghaseyo.." yunho balas membungkuk

"annyeonghaceyoo.." kini changminpun ikut membungkukan badannya

"nuguseyo?" tanya orang itu

"ah.. aku jung yunho.." ujar yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya, junsu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil

"salam kenal jung yunho-ssi.. aku kim junsu, sepertinya aku akan menjadi wali kelas putramu.." ujar junsu kemudian ia berjongkok di depan changmin "siapa namamu?" tanya junsu lembut, yunho nampak berpikir sejenak

"annyeonghaceyo.. jung changmin imnida.." ujar changmin dengan senyuman lima jari diwajahnya.

"aku kim junsu, ini kelasmu?" tanya junsu, kemudian changmin mendongak kearah appanya, yunho menganggukan kepalanya

"neee!" jawab changmin semangat

"kalau begitu aku akan menjadi wali kelas mu mulai sekarang ne?" kata junsu kemudan ia mencubit pelan pipi gembul changmin lalu bangkit berdiri

"anda akan menunggu changmin disini yunho-ssi?" tanya junsu

yunho membuyarkan pikirannya "ah.. ti-" kata-kata yunho terhenti ketika changmin menarik-narik ujung jasnya, ia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes jika appanya tidak menuruti permintaannya, seperti sekarang

"appa.. temani minnie ne?" mohon changmin, helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir yunho

"hh.. arraseo.. tapi minnie belajar yang rajin ne?" ujar yunho, changmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya

"hahaha.. aigo.. kurasa anda bisa menungguk disana yunho-ssi" ujar junsu sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi berwarna kuning didekat kelas changmin

"arraseo.. gomawo junsu-ssi.." ujar yunho kemudian ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut changmin yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan junsu

"juncu congcaenim umul belapa?" tanya changmin polos

"em.. seongsaenim umur 23 tahun, minnie?" tanya junsu balik

"um.. minnie umul..." ucapan changmin terhenti, ia nampak bingung, ia mendongak kearah appanya, begitu pula junsu yang kini sedang berjongkok agar tingginya sajajar dengan changmin. tapi nampaknya yunho sedang menelepon seseorang

"yeoboseyo?" sapa yunho

"annyeonghaseyo, dengan sekertaris hwang dari jung corporation, ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana

"ah.. tolong pindahkan semua jadwal meetingku menjadi besok.." ucap yunho, junsu mendengarkan pembicaraan yunho dengan seksama

"ah.. selamat pagi jung sajangnim, tapi besok ada jadwal meeting lain.."

"minggu depan juga tidak apa-apa.." lanjut yunho

"ah baiklah... ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu sajangnim?"

"dan suruh minho membawakan semua file yang perlu aku tanda tangani ke dongbang primary school.." ujar yunho lagi sambil terus mengacak-acak rambut changmin

"minho-ssi sedang tidak ada dikantor sajangnim"

"em.. sambungkan dengan yoochun" ujar yunho malas

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

TUT

TUT

"hallo..."

"park yoochun, antarkan semua file yang harus aku tanda tangani sekarang ke sekolah tk changmin" uajr yunho cepat

"mwoya... kau menyusahkan ku saja.." ujar seseorang yang bernama park yoochun diseberang sana

"sudah cepat antarkan.." gerutu yunho

"baiklah jung sajangnim.." ujar yoochun malas

"bagus.." yunho menutup teleponnya dengan sebuah senyuman jahil

"appa?" pangil changmin

"ne?" tanya yunho

"belapa umulku?" tanya changmin polos

"ckckck.. umur mu saja tidak tahu.. aigoo.." gemas yunho "umurmu 4 tahun dan umur appa 25 tahun.." yunho mencubit pipi changmin sekilas

junsu hanya memandangi yunho, bahkan ia tidak sadar changmin memanggil-manggil namanya

"juncu congcaenim.." panggil changmin sabar

"juncu congcaenim..." panggil changmin lagi

"JUNCU CONGCAENIMMMM..." teriak changmin kesal

"e..eh? ada apa changmin-ah?" bingung junsu

"congcaenim diam cajaaaa.. minni panggil dali tadi.." ujar changmin sebal

"sebentar ne.." ujar junsu

"em yunho-ssi.." panggil changmin

"ne? ada apa?" tanya yunho bingung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hpnya

"apa kau seorang directur?" tanya junsu to the point

"eh? iya.. ada apa?"

"dari Jung Corporation?" tanya junsu lagi semakin membuat yunho bingung

"ya.. ada apa?" jawab yunho penasaran

"anak dari jung ilhoon dan kim hyerin?" tanya junsu semakin mendetail

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya yunho penuh selidik, changmin hanya menatap kedua orang ini bingung

"YUNHO HYUNG?!" teriak junsu

TBC

haii :D ketemu lagi~ semoga suka yah dengan ff baru with baby changmin :3 akhirnya kesampean juga buat cerita ini :D hehe~ mind to riview? thx ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Maid or Mom? **

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

****a.k.a****

****Taorisyunjaessi****

**cast :**

**-Jung Yunho**

**-Kim Jaejoong**

**-Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**-Park Yoochun**

**-Kim Junsu**

**slight cast :**

**-Choi Minho**

**-Hwang miyoung**

**[slight cast lainnya akan muncul disaat yang dibutuhkan :3]**

**main pairing : yunjae , yoosu , minfood (?)**

**rating : T**

**warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary , mpreg!**

**genre : family , ?**

**desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents**

**summary : Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan anehnya ia tidak mempunyai istri. ditengah kesulitannya menjadi seorang single parent ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya yang kian hari semakin maju. lets into the story**

**AN : Dont like? dont read.**

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"juncu congcaenim.." panggil changmin sabar

"juncu congcaenim..." panggil changmin lagi

"JUNCU CONGCAENIMMMM..." teriak changmin kesal

"e..eh? ada apa changmin-ah?" bingung junsu

"congcaenim diam cajaaaa.. minni panggil dali tadi.." ujar changmin sebal

"sebentar ne.." ujar junsu

"em yunho-ssi.." panggil changmin

"ne? ada apa?" tanya yunho bingung, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hpnya

"apa kau seorang directur?" tanya junsu to the point

"eh? iya.. ada apa?"

"dari Jung Corporation?" tanya junsu lagi semakin membuat yunho bingung

"ya.. ada apa?" jawab yunho penasaran

"anak dari jung ilhoon dan kim hyerin?" tanya junsu semakin mendetail

"dari mana kau tahu?" tanya yunho penuh selidik, changmin hanya menatap kedua orang ini bingung

"YUNHO HYUNG?!" teriak junsu

**CHAPTER 2 **

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

"yah?! siapa kau?" tanya yunho yang kaget mendengar junsu berteriak

"asataga hyug.. aku junsu, apa kau lupa hyung?" tanya junsu gemas

"junsu..." yunho berfikir sambil menggumamkan nama junsu dan menatapnya

"ya hyung, aku junsu.. ayolah hyung, masa kau lupa?" tanya junsu semakin gemas

"junsu..." gumam yunho lagi "KIM JUNSU?!" akhirnya yunho ingat juga

"ya hyung, aku kim junsu.." ujar junsu senang

"astaga.. apa yang terjadi suie?" tanya yunho sambil memeluk junsu erat, membuat changmin yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan orang dewasa ini bingug, dan mereka bertiga tak luput dari tatapan orang-orang disekitar sini

"yak! apa maksud hyung apa yang terjadi dengan ku" gerutu junsu

"kau menjadi guru sungguhan?" ujar yunho santai

"dulu kan aku sudah bilang hyung, kalau besar nanti aku akan menjadi guru! sekarang sudha terwujud bukan?" ujar junsu dengan bangga

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya yunho

"tentu saja hyung, apa kau lupa?" tanya junsu sebal

"aku hanya ingat kau memangis hanya karena sebuah bola dan.." yunho menghentikan ucapannya

"yak hyung! jangan ingatkan itu.. aku malu..." ujar junsu dengan suara yang lebih kecil diakhir kalimatnya, mukanya kini bersemu merah

**FLASHBACK **

bocah berumur 5 tahun sedang menggocek bola dengan kaki mungilnya

"yunho hyungg! tangkap bola ini ne?" ujar bocah itu

"ya! tendang saja! akan aku tangkap" ujar salah seorang bpocah lainnya yang dipanggil yunho hyung oleh bocah mungil ini

**JEBRET! /? **

bocah mungil tadi menendang bola itu, sayangnya bocah lain yang bernama yunho tidaj bisa menangkap bola tersebut karena bola itu tertendang terlalu tinggi sehingga keluar melampaui pagar rumah dan sepertinya hilang

"hiks..." tiba-tiba bocah mungil ini menangis

"omo.." ujar yunho kecil kemudian ia menghampiri bocah kecil ini

"hikss.."

"suie..." ujar yunho pada bocah yang tengah menangis ini

"bola ku hyung..." ujar bocah yang dipanggil suie ini sambil menangis

"sshhtt.. maafkan aku suie.. aku akan mengganti bolamu.." ujar yunho

"t..tapi hikss.. i..itu.. hiks.." ujar si suie dengan sesenggukan

"JUNSUYAAA! YUNHOYAA!" ujar salah seorang bocah lain yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka sambil membawa bola

"hei yoochun, bisakah kau tidak berteriak!" ujar yunho kesal

"hikss..." junsu masih saja menangis

"eh suie? kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya yoochun kecil pada junsu yang tengan terduduk di tengah lapangan yang berada di dalam rumahnya

"hiks.." junsu diam dan hanya menangis

"tadi ia suruh aku menangkap bola yang ia tendang, tapi bola itu melambung terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menangkapnya sehingga bola itu melewati pagar dan sepertinya hilang" jelas yunho panjang lebar dengan wajah bersalah pada yoochun

"bola ini?" tanya yoochun polos sambil menunjukan bola berwarna kuning biru yang ia bawa

"ya sepertinya" ujar yunho tak yakin "coba kau tanya junsu" saran yunho kemudian yoochun menghampiri junsu dan duduk disebelahnya

"suie" panggil yoochun

"hikss.. bola.. hikss. ku.." ujar junsu tanpa mau memandang yoochun

"suiee.. apa ini bola mu?" ujar yoochun sambil menunjukan bola yang ia bawa kedepan muka junsu

"YAA! ini bolaku!" ujar junsu semangat sambil memeluk bola itu

"hh.. syukurlah.." ujar yunho lega

"dari mana kau menemukannya chun?" tanya junsu dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"tadi saat aku mau turun dari mobil appa, aku melihat ada bola menggelinding begitu saja, jadi aku ambil dan aku pikir kita akan bermain bola dengan bola inji, ternyata ini bolamu.. hehe" ujar yoochun dengan senyum lima jari yang ia miliki

"gomawo chunnie.." ujar junsu senang kemudian ia bangkit sambil memeluk bolanya dan

**CUP **

junsu mengecup bibir yoochun kemudian ia berlari sekuat tenaga masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan yunho dan yoochun yang saling berpandangan

"yunhoya.." panggil yoochun

PLAK

yunho menepuk jidat yoochun dengan keras

"AWW!" teriak yoochun "kenapa kau memukulku eoh?!" tanya yoochun sebal

"kau pasti senang setelah dicium junsu, selamat ya jidat!" ujar yunho meledek kemudian ia berlari menyusul junsu

"yak yunho! tunggu!" geram yoochun

kemudian yoochun ikut menyusul yunho dan junsu masuk ke dalam rumah

**FLASHBACK END **

"apa kau mengingatnya su?" tanya yunho menggoda

"yak hyung! tentu saja..." uajr junsu malu-malu

"lebih baik kita duduk disana, toh masih 20 menit lagi kelas dimulai" ujar yunho kemudiania menggandeng tangan changmin yang sedang asik mengegang lolipop yang entah dari kapan dan dari mana berada di dalam mulutnya

"arraseo hyung" ujaar junsu kemudian mereka bertiga duduk di kursi berwarna kuning itu

"kau harus mengngat seluruhnya hyung, jangan hanya sebagian.." gerutu junsu

"ya.. aku sedang mengingatnya.."

**FLASHBACK **

kini junsu kecil , yoochun kecil dan yunho kecil sedang duduk di meja makan bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. dengan mr jung yang berada di tengah dan mrs jung disebelah kirinya lalu yunho. disebelah yunho ada junsu lalu mrs kim dan mr kim diseberang mr jung, dan disebelah mr jung ada mr park dan disebelah mr park ada istrinya mrs park dan mr park yoochun yang sedang asyik melahap kue buatan umma junsu

"chunnie pelan-pelan makannya" tegus mrs park

"ini enak sekali umma.." gerutu yoochun yang makannya diganggu oleh ummanya sendiri

"biarkan saja minyoung-ah.. yoochun lucu kalau seperti itu.." mrs jung menengahi

"oh iya yunho, appa mau tanya?" tanya mr jung pada yunho yang hendak memasukan kue ke dalam mulutnya

"tanya apa appa?" tanya yunho balik

"apa cita-cita mu nanti?" tanya mr jung, seketika semua mata tertuju pada yunho

"eum.. aku akan seperti appa.." ujar yunho santai, kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga, begitu juga dengan orang tua junsu dan yoochun

"kalau kau chun?" tanya mr jung

"aku mau membuat mobil yang keren-keren ahjussi!" ujar yoochun semangat dengan senyum lima jari polosnya, lagi-lagi ketiga pasangan orang tua disana tersenyum

"kalau suie?" kini giliran junsu

"aku ingin menjadi guru.." ujar junsu tak kalah semangat

"loh? bukannya kau ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola?" tanya mrs. kim

"itu dulu umma, menurutku jadi songsaenim lebih seru dan menyenangkan" ujar junsu

dan percakapan mereka berubah menjadi percakapan bisnis dan tak kadang yunho yoochun dan junsu bertengkar kecil hanya karena sebuah makanan

kedua orang tua junsu yoochun dan yunho adalah rekan kerja tetapi appa junsu dan umma yunho adalah kak adik itu mengapa junsu memakai marga kim dan yunho memakai marga jung karena appanya yunho menikah dengan adik dari ayahnya junsu. tetapi yoochun tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan yunho atau junsu ataupun kedua orang tua junsu dan yunho

**FLASHBACK END **

"aigoo.. kau benar - benar mewujudkan cita-cita mu suie" ujar yunho

"kau juga mewujudkan cita-cita mu hyung" ujar junsu

"hah iya, sekarang kau masuklah bersama minnie, bel sudah berbunyi bukan?" jelas yunho

"kajja minnie.." junsu menggandeng tangan changmin

"annyeong appa!" ujar changmin semangat setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi yunho

"belajarlah yang benar min!" ujar yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut changmin

setelah berpamitanm, junsu mengajak changmin untuk baris karen abel masuk sudah berbunyi

"YUNHO!" teriak seseorang dari arah gerbang sekolah membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali junsu, namun seketika

**BLUSH **

pipi junsu bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari siapa orang yang berteriak memanggil nama appa dari bocah yang sedang ia gandeng tangannya ini

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

hohoho! im back , maaf banget apdet lama, ga ada mood hehe, jaejoong bakal muncul di chapter depan yah, dan maaf ini sengaja dibuat pendek supaya chapt depan lebih greget ^^ sekian! mind to riview? thx ^^

**tinahudzaifah : memang aku mau buat min jadi unyu disini :D thx for riviewnya ^^ **

**littlecupcake noona : bukan jae umma kok yang cerita :D thx for riviewnya ^^ **

**alint2709 : silahkan dibaca aja :D thx for riview ^^ **

**Clein cassie : silahkan dibaca aja ya kak :D thx for riview ^^ **

**aif : jae umma muncul di chapt depan ^^ thx for riview ^^**

**gyujiji : di chapt depan, thx for riview ^^ **

**JJorien : nanti juga ketauan :D thx for riview ^^ **

** : di chapt depanz thx for riview ^^ **

**Guest : bener banget akan ada reunian :D thx for riview ^^ **

**MaghT : ya :D thx for riview ^^ **

**jaejae : silahkan dibaca :D jae umma muncuk di chap depan, thx for riview ^^ **

**homin lover : kan disummarynya juga udah ada tulisan 'babymin' sebelum homin. summarynya ga akan saya apus atau ganti karena disitu udah ada keterangan kalo changminnya itu baby , thx for riview btw **

**FC : thx for riview ^^ **

**MaxMin : jaejoong muncuk di chapt depan :D silahkan baca ^^ thx for riview ^^ **

**AulChan12 : sabar dong kak :D oke thx for riview ^^ **

**AN : aku ga janji bisa apdet cepet dan aku mau alur ini lama jadi ga ngebut makanya jaejoong belum bisa muncul sekarang :D thx yang udah mau ngikutin ff ini ^^ and welcome siders and readers baru :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maid or Mom?**

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

**cast :**

**-Jung Yunho**

**-Kim Jaejoong**

**-Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**-Park Yoochun**

**-Kim Junsu**

**slight cast :**

**-Choi Minho**

**-Hwang miyoung**

**[slight cast lainnya akan muncul disaat yang dibutuhkan :3]**

**main pairing : yunjae , yoosu , minfood (?)**

**rating : T**

**warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary , mpreg!**

**genre : family , ?**

**desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents**

**summary : Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan anehnya ia tidak mempunyai istri. ditengah kesulitannya menjadi seorang single parent ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya yang kian hari semakin maju. lets into the story**

**AN : Dont like? dont read.**

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

Preview

"aigoo.. kau benar - benar mewujudkan cita-cita mu suie" ujar yunho

"kau juga mewujudkan cita-cita mu hyung" ujar junsu

"hah iya, sekarang kau masuklah bersama minnie, bel sudah berbunyi bukan?" jelas yunho

"kajja minnie.." junsu menggandeng tangan changmin

"annyeong appa!" ujar changmin semangat setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi yunho

"belajarlah yang benar min!" ujar yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut changmin

setelah berpamitanm, junsu mengajak changmin untuk baris karen abel masuk sudah berbunyi

"YUNHO!" teriak seseorang dari arah gerbang sekolah membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali junsu, namun seketika

**BLUSH**

pipi junsu bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari siapa orang yang berteriak memanggil nama appa dari bocah yang sedang ia gandeng tangannya ini

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3

"yunho..hh..hh" ujar seorang namja tampan yang tadi berteriak memanggil nama yunho

"yak! park yoochun!"

PLETAK

"aisshh! yak! kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku hah?" ujar namja yang dipanggil yoochun tadi

"kau tidak usah berteriak chun!" kata yunho

"aishh arraseo.. ini berkas-berkas mu" ujar yoochun pasrah kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah map kepada yunho

"arraseo arraseo.."

"oh iya yun."

"apa?" tanya yunho cuek

"mana changmin?" tanya yoochun

PLETAK

lagi-lagi yunho memukul kepala yoochun

"appo!" kesalnya

"tentu saja masuk kelas bodoh!" umpat yunho

kemudian tanpa sepengetahuan yunho, yoochun pergi meningalkanya menjuju ke kelas changmin.

"aigoo.. bocah setan itu.. ckckck.." ujar yoochun tersenyum saat melihat changmin yang sedang menari dan bertepuk tangan bersama teman-temannya

"aigoo lihat anak yang disebelah changmin itu hampir menangis aigo lucunya, dan lihat itu seperti junsu.." ujar yoochun

.

.

.

"MWO?!" yoochun membelalakan matanya kemudian ia berlari menemui yunho

"yunho yaa.."

"ada apa lagi hah?" tanya yunho sebal

"ada junsu.." ujar yoochun girang

"ya aku tahu.." cuek yunho

"mengapa kau tak membri tahuku?" ujar yoochun sebal

"ini kejutan."

"apanya kejutan" gerutu yoochun

"kalau aku memberi tahumu kau pasti tidak akan sesenang ini" jelas yunho

"tentu saja aku senang" bantah yoochun

"tentu saja kau senang, aku tahu itu"

"dari mana kau tahu hah? dasar sok tahu" geram yoochun

"bagaimana tidak senang jika seseorang bertemu dengan orang yan gmencuri ciuman pertamanya" ledek yunho

"yak! jung pabbo! mati kau!" ujar yoochun yang mengejar yunho yang telah lebih dulu berlari entah kemana

usia mereka memang sudah diatas 20 tahun tapi tingkah laku mereka bagaikan anak berumur 5 tahun.

* * *

OTHER SIDE

* * *

KRINGG KRINGG

sebuah pintu yang penuh dengan sticker bergambar dan berwarna-warni itu terbuka

"annyeongg.." sapa seseorang yang masuk melalui pintu itu

"annyeong hyungie.."

"bagaimana hari ini tao?" tanya org itu

"seperti biasa.." ujar seseorang lain yang dipanggil tao itu

"maaf aku telat lagi.."

"sudah biasa.."

"yak! kim jaejoong!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"ya?"

"kau telat lagi hah?"

"maafkan aku lee sajangnim" ujar seseorang tadi yang bernama kim jaejoong itu

"aish.. andai saja anak-anak disini membenci mu , kau pasti sudah kupecat.." gerutu lee sajang

"hehe~ sayangnya mereka semua menyukaiku.." ujar jaejoong senang kemudian berlari naik ke lantai dua

tempat jaejoong berkerja sekarang adalah tempat penitipan anak, ia sudah cukup lama berkerja disini sehingga banyak sekali anak-anak yang menyukainya, selain ia baik dan rama, ia pintar memasak dan cantik, walaupun bisa dikatakan jaejoong adalah seorang namja, tapi kecantikannya bisa mengalahkan seorang wanita, ia sudah berkerja selama kurang lebih 3 tahun dan rekan kerjanya yang bernama tao atau lengkapnya huang zi tao telah berkerja selama 1 tahun.

"yaak! sehunniee! jangan memukuli luhan.." gerutu jaejoong

"aigooo aigoo..." ujar seorang penjaga yang lainnya

"cehunniee~ hiksss.. appooo.. hikss " tangis seorang namja imut yang terus menerus dijahili oleh bocah bernama sehun itu

"sehunnaa.. sudah.." seorang penjaga ber-name tag 'LAY' itu menggendong luhan dan menenangkannya

"hehe~ mianhae luhanniee.." cengir sehun

"yak! kau nakal sekali aigoo.." jaejoong datang menghampiri sehun dan mencubit pelan pipinya gemas

"ANNYEONG!" teriakan nyaring terdengar

"baekhyunniee~" panggil luhan kemudian lay menurunkan luhan dari gendongannya dan luhan segera berlari memeluk baekhyun

"annyeong luhannn.." pangil baekhyun girang

"baekkie jangan peluk luhan terus.." gerutu seseorang

"chanyeolliee~" panggil baekhyun girang dan berlari memeluk bocah yang bernama chanyeol itu

"hehehe~ annyeong baekkie..." chanyeol kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan erat

"yaak! cehunn! itu punya luhan.." teriak luhan membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya

"cehun pinjam ne?" pinta sehun

"anni! itu boneka kecayangan luhan, cehun bica pinjam yang lain!" tolak luhan kemudian ia mencoba merebut boneka rusannya yang dipeluk sehun

"cehun maunnya pinjam ini!" sehun tak kalah keras kepalanya dari luhan

"yak." tegur seseorang dengan tatapan tajamnnya melihat ke arah sehun dan luhan

"u...uh.." sehun memajukan bibir mungilnya

"kembalikan itu pada luhan" ujar orang itu dingin

"yak! kau menakut-nakuti anak-anak" ujar tao kemudian ia memukul kepala orang itu

"aku tidak tega melihat luhan menangis lagi, hampir tiap hari, anni. bahkan tiap hari ia menangis karena kenakalan sehun." jelas orang itu

"tapi ge~ kau terlalu kasar pada anak-anak" gerutu tao kemudian ia datang menghampiri sehun yang ketakutan

"klicc ajjucci.. maafkan cehun.."

"aishh.. arraseo.. maafkan ahjussi juga ne?" ujar ahjussi yang dipanggil kris itu oleh cehun "kajja sekarang waktunya untuk kalian tidur siang"

kemudian seperti hari-hari biasanya mereka tidur dengan tenang bersama, wajah imut mereka begitu tenang. ada yang mengigau, menjatuhkan gulingnya, memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan banyak lagi tingkah lucu bocah-bocah imu ini.

KRING KRING

pintu berwarna-warni itu kini terbuka lagi, menampakan sesosok namja mungil menggandeng tangan seorang namja paruh baya yang tampan berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hai~ maaf banget apdetnnya lama chapter ini juga pendek banget hahaha~ lagi ga ada mood nih males aja tiap kali mau ngetik padahal ide udah banyak banget cuman kalo disuruh ngetik rasanya gimana gitu /? thx ya yang udah mau ngikutin dan welkam readers baru :D maaf juga kali ini aku ga bisa balesin riview kalian! love you 3 3

mind to review guys? thx :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid or Mom?**

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

**cast :**

**-Jung Yunho**

**-Kim Jaejoong**

**-Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**-Park Yoochun**

**-Kim Junsu**

**slight cast :**

**-Choi Minho**

**-Hwang miyoung**

**[slight cast lainnya akan muncul disaat yang dibutuhkan :3]**

**main pairing : yunjae , yoosu , minfood (?)**

**rating : T**

**warning : gaje , yaoi , typo , boyxboy , bad summary , mpreg!**

**genre : family , ?**

**desclaimer : this story is mine , but yunjae and taoris are belong to their parents**

**summary : Jung Yunho, seorang namja tampan berusia 25 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki seorang anak dan anehnya ia tidak mempunyai istri. ditengah kesulitannya menjadi seorang single parent ia juga harus mengurus perusahaannya yang kian hari semakin maju. lets into the story**

**AN : Dont like? dont read.**

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

Preview

tempat jaejoong berkerja sekarang adalah tempat penitipan anak, ia sudah cukup lama berkerja disini sehingga banyak sekali anak-anak yang menyukainya, selain ia baik dan rama, ia pintar memasak dan cantik, walaupun bisa dikatakan jaejoong adalah seorang namja, tapi kecantikannya bisa mengalahkan seorang wanita, ia sudah berkerja selama kurang lebih 3 tahun dan rekan kerjanya yang bernama tao atau lengkapnya huang zi tao telah berkerja selama 1 tahun.

"yaak! sehunniee! jangan memukuli luhan.." gerutu jaejoong

"aigooo aigoo..." ujar seorang penjaga yang lainnya

"cehunniee~ hiksss.. appooo.. hikss " tangis seorang namja imut yang terus menerus dijahili oleh bocah bernama sehun itu

"sehunnaa.. sudah.." seorang penjaga ber-name tag 'LAY' itu menggendong luhan dan menenangkannya

"hehe~ mianhae luhanniee.." cengir sehun

"yak! kau nakal sekali aigoo.." jaejoong datang menghampiri sehun dan mencubit pelan pipinya gemas

"ANNYEONG!" teriakan nyaring terdengar

"baekhyunniee~" panggil luhan kemudian lay menurunkan luhan dari gendongannya dan luhan segera berlari memeluk baekhyun

"annyeong luhannn.." pangil baekhyun girang

"baekkie jangan peluk luhan terus.." gerutu seseorang

"chanyeolliee~" panggil baekhyun girang dan berlari memeluk bocah yang bernama chanyeol itu

"hehehe~ annyeong baekkie..." chanyeol kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan erat

"yaak! cehunn! itu punya luhan.." teriak luhan membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya

"cehun pinjam ne?" pinta sehun

"anni! itu boneka kecayangan luhan, cehun bica pinjam yang lain!" tolak luhan kemudian ia mencoba merebut boneka rusannya yang dipeluk sehun

"cehun maunnya pinjam ini!" sehun tak kalah keras kepalanya dari luhan

"yak." tegur seseorang dengan tatapan tajamnnya melihat ke arah sehun dan luhan

"u...uh.." sehun memajukan bibir mungilnya

"kembalikan itu pada luhan" ujar orang itu dingin

"yak! kau menakut-nakuti anak-anak" ujar tao kemudian ia memukul kepala orang itu

"aku tidak tega melihat luhan menangis lagi, hampir tiap hari, anni. bahkan tiap hari ia menangis karena kenakalan sehun." jelas orang itu

"tapi ge~ kau terlalu kasar pada anak-anak" gerutu tao kemudian ia datang menghampiri sehun yang ketakutan

"klicc ajjucci.. maafkan cehun.."

"aishh.. arraseo.. maafkan ahjussi juga ne?" ujar ahjussi yang dipanggil kris itu oleh cehun "kajja sekarang waktunya untuk kalian tidur siang"

kemudian seperti hari-hari biasanya mereka tidur dengan tenang bersama, wajah imut mereka begitu tenang. ada yang mengigau, menjatuhkan gulingnya, memeluk boneka kesayangannya dan banyak lagi tingkah lucu bocah-bocah imu ini.

KRING KRING

pintu berwarna-warni itu kini terbuka lagi, menampakan sesosok namja mungil menggandeng tangan seorang namja paruh baya yang tampan berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4

"selamat datang tuan..." sapa salah satu karyawan yang berkerja di tempat penitipan anak tersebut

"ya, saya ingin bertanya.. apakah disini benar tempat penitipan anak?" tanya namja berbalut tuxedo tersebut

"ya benar tuan, disini adalah tempat penitipan anak" ujar sang karyawan sambil tersenyum, sementara sang namja digandeng yang sedang digandeng oleh namja tampan ini hanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung

"ah baiklah, kalau begitu saya ingin menitipkan anak saya disini" ujarnya

"y..ye? anak?" tanya sang karyawan terkejut

"ya, ada apa memang?"

"ah tidak ada apa-apa tuan, kalau begitu silahkan isi formulir untuk anak dan ayahnya" lanjut sang karyawan

'nama orang tua : Jung Yunho

usia : 25 tahun

no hp/rumah : 010-xxxx-xxx

pekerjaan : -

nama anak : Jung Changmin

usia : 4 tahun

sekolah : DONGBANG PRIMARY SCHOOL'

"ah terimakasih tuan.. Jung Yunho, namaku xiumin jika ada yang ingin anda tanyakan anda bisa menelpon di nomor ini, saya yang akan menjawabnya karna saya bertugas dikasir ini, terimakasih" ujar karyawan yang bernama xiumin ini serta memberikan yunho sebuah kartu nama tempat penitipan anak "Balloons" ini.

"ya sama-sama" uajr yunho kemudian ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi sang anak "min, apa kau suka tempat ini?" tanya yunho

"nee, walna walni min cuka" ujar changmin antusias

"kalau begitu, kau ikut dengan ahjussi ini yah" ujar yunho sembari menunjuk xiumin yang tengah tersenyum memandang changmin

"waeyoo appa?" tanya changmin bingung

"kau akan bermain-main disini sebentar lalu nanti appa atau yoochun akan menjemputmu lagi" ujar yunho

"tidak akan lama?" tanya changmin

"ya.. hanya sebentar saja" ujar yuho lagi

"baiklah.." ujar changmin kemudian ia memeluk boneka dinosaurusnya

"xiumin aku titip changmin padamu ya" ujar yunho

"ya tuan" jawab xiumin

"bye min.." yunho mengecup kening changmin sekilas sebelum ia pergi

"byebye appa" ujar changmin riang, kemudian xiumin membawa changmin ke lantai 2 dimana changmin akan segera bertemu dengan teman-temannya

"ayo min kita ke atas" ujar xiumin

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

YUNHO SIDE

"selamat pagi sajangnim" ujar seorang yeoja bername tag 'sekertaris hwang mi young'

"selamat pagi juga" ujar yunho kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruangannya

CEKLEK

"yoo yunho!"

"astaga chun, kau mengagetkan ku" gerutu yunho

"ya maaf.." ujar namja bernama yoochun itu polos

"tumben kau disini" uajr yunho

"mana changmin?" tanya yoochun bingung

"aku titipkan" ujar yunho lagi dengan santai

"astaga, kau titip dia dimana yun?" tanya yoochun panik

"tenang saja, aku titip dia di tempat penitipan anak"

"ohhh, baguslah, jadi ia tidak perlu datang kesini" lega yoochun

"ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya yunho

"ada proyek baru yang harus kita kerjakan yun" uajr yoochun

dan mulailah kedua sahabat sejak kecil ini membicarakan soal bisnis mereka sepanjang hari hingga mereka melewatkan jam makan siang mereka karena asik dengan topik pembicaraannya.

CHANGMIN SIDE

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa changmin saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan penuh dengan anak-anak dan banyak kasur bergambar-gambar, dengan tangan masih menggenggam erat tangan xiumin, sepertinya ia gugup

"ANNYEONGHASEYO" sapa teman-teman barunya

"Jung Changmin imnida.." ujar changmin

"annyeong changmin, aku chanyeol!" ujar bocah mungil yang memakai topi kebesaran

"hai changmin! aku baekhyun!" ujar seorang namja imut dengan semangat menjabat tangan changmin membuat changmin kaget

"aku teamin!"

"aku cho kyuhyun!"

"hai! aku sehun!"

"annyeong changminnie, aku luhan"

"yak! kenapa kau memanggil changmin dengan changminnie" gerutu sehun

"terserah aku dong" omel luhan

"itu terlihat romantis" omel sehun juga

"yak tenanglah, kalian membuat changmin takut" ujar seorang namja yang tengah mengelus rambut changmin

"hai changmin, aku jaejoong" sapa jaejoong, kemudian ia menggendong changmin, xiumin telah kembali ke bawah untuk menjaga kasir

"annyeong, Jung Changmin imnida" sapa changmin

"ya salam kenal, disini kau bisa bermain, makan dan tidur siang min, kita semua akan bermain denganmu" ujar jaejoong

"asikkk!" ujar salah satu namja yang mengenakan topi tadi

"yak! tapi kalian semua harus tidur siang dulu ne!" ujar tao menenangkan anak-anak yang antusias karena memiliki teman baru

"yaaaaaahhhhh" gerutu baekhyun

"ayo cepat. semakin cepat tidur semakin cepat kalian bisa bermain" ujar tao kemudian masing-masing anak menaiki tempat tidur yang biasa mereka tiduri.

"nah changmin, kasurmu ada di sebelah kyuhyun ne" ujar jaejoong

"tapi minnie masih pakai selagam" ujar changmin bingung

"nanti setelah kau bangun tidur baru ganti baju ne" lanjut jaejoong, kemudian ia melepas sepatu changmin dan menidurinya di atas kasur berselimut spider-man itu kemudian mengecup kening changmin. begitu pula yang tao dan jaejoong lakukan pada setiap anak-anak disini. kemudian tao mematikan lampu agar mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak

"selamat siang.." lalu tao dan jaejoong keluar dari kamar tersebut

* * *

-AKTF-

* * *

TBC

hai, maaf baru bisa balik untuk lanjutin ff ini, malah lanjutannya pendek banget ya kan? maaf ya, lagi bener-bener ga ada niat nih buat ngelanjutin ff apapun. maklum author labil dan abal-abalan :( jangan marah ya :D jangan lupa riviewm kalo berminat diusahakan update kilat :D makasih~ selamat siang :D


End file.
